The present description relates generally to systems for and methods of attenuating radiation during radiographic imaging of an object. More particularly, the present description relates to systems for and methods of shielding the object and/or persons near the object from primary and/or secondary radiation during lateral radiographic imaging of the object of a type utilized during kyphoplasty and vertebroplasty procedures, among others.
Lateral radiographic imaging refers to radiographic imaging wherein radiation is emitted at a lateral side of an object (e.g., a patient, etc.) and directed through an opposite lateral side of the object for purposes of generating an internal image of the object. Often, in lateral radiographic imaging, the primary radiation beam is emitted in a direction that is relatively horizontal and substantially parallel to a ground surface or a support surface for the object. Such an imaging technique is distinct from the more common imaging technique of emitting radiation into either the front or back of the object and directing it through the other of the front or back of the object in a vertical direction that is substantially perpendicular to the ground surface or the support surface for the object. Several medical procedures utilize lateral radiographic imaging of a patient to visualize and/or monitor the procedure. An example of such a medical procedure is vertebroplasty, sometimes referred to as percutaneous vertebroplasty.
Percutaneous vertebroplasty involves the injection of a bone cement or other suitable biomaterial into a vertebral body via a percutaneous route under radiographic imaging guidance (e.g., fluoroscopy, Computed Tomography, etc.). The cement is injected as a semi-liquid substance through a delivery device (e.g., needle, syringe, cannula, etc.) that has been passed into the vertebral body, generally along a transpedicular or posterolateral approach. Percutaneous vertebroplasty is intended to provide structural reinforcement of a vertebral body through injection, by a minimally invasive percutaneous approach, of bone cement into the vertebral body. Percutaneous vertebroplasty can result in increased structural integrity, decreased micromotion at the fracture site and possibly a destruction of pain fibres due to the heat of the bone cement as it polymerizes and sets.
Generally, when performing vertebroplasty, the delivery device is passed down the pedicle until it enters the vertebral body and reaches the junction of the anterior and middle thirds. The delivery device must be inserted at a suitable angle and pass through the periosteum, down the pedicle and into the vertebral body. A suitable cement is prepared and injected through the delivery device and into the vertebral body. Guidance of the delivery device and monitoring of the cement injection is provided via a lateral radiographic imaging technique, such as fluoroscopy. The injection is stopped as the cement starts to extend into some unwanted location such as the disc space or towards the posterior quarter of the vertebral body, where the risk of epidural venous filling and hence spinal cord compression is greatest. The injection is also discontinued if adequate vertebral filling is achieved.
During a vertebroplasty procedure, medical personnel (e.g., technicians, assistants, nurses, physicians, surgeons, etc.) are often positioned near the patient undergoing the procedure. For example, the procedure usually requires someone (typically the physician) to hold the delivery device in position. This is normally required since the delivery device should be stabilized and oriented in the desired position in order for the intended target to be reached. As such, someone is likely to be positioned near the patient as the patient during the procedure.
Medical personnel positioned near the patient during a vertebroplasty procedure are susceptible to radiation since the patient is being irradiated so that the procedure can be monitored. Specifically, medical personnel positioned near the patient are susceptible to exposure to primary beam radiation and scatter radiation. Scatter radiation is a secondary radiation generated when the primary radiation interacts with the object being impinged. Scatter radiation has a frequency range lower than the primary radiation beam and generally moves in a variety of uncontrollable directions. Scatter radiation, like primary radiation, can cause damage to living tissue. The amount of scatter radiation present during a vertebroplasty procedure is increased since the radiographic image is being taken in a lateral (e.g., horizontal relative to a support surface of the patient table, partially lateral or oblique relative to the support surface, etc.) and the primary radiation beam is likely to scatter after impinging a lateral side of the patient, the patient table and/or walls or other objects within the procedure room. As such, known radiation attenuating safeguards, such as table drapes or standard patient shields used during more common radiographic imaging techniques, may not provide the medical personnel with a desired level of protection from the scatter radiation. This issue of scatter radiation is not limited to vertebroplasty procedures, as it becomes an issue for any procedure utilizing lateral radiographic imaging.
Thus, there is a need for a radiation attenuation system for and method of shielding an object from primary beam radiation during lateral radiographic imaging of the object. There is also a need for a radiation attenuation system that is configured to shield persons positioned near an object undergoing lateral radiographic imaging from primary beam radiation. There is further a need for a radiation attenuation system that is configured to shield an object or persons positioned near the object undergoing lateral radiographic imaging from scatter radiation. Yet further, there is a need for a radiation attenuation system that is multifunctional so that it can be used effectively with more common radiographic imaging techniques and can also be used effectively with lateral imaging techniques. There is further a need for a radiation attenuation system that is reconfigurable (e.g., positionable, collapsible, adaptable, etc.) so that it can be effectively used in various applications and/or so that it can adapt to changing conditions that may occur during a procedure. There is also a need for a radiation attenuation system that can be easily shipped and/or stored. There is further a need for a radiation attenuation system having a configuration that may reduce the tension or stress experienced by a patient during a radiological procedure. There is further a need for radiation attenuation system addressing these and/or any other need.